


Pranking the Queen

by StarRoseColors



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of past abuse, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Hat Kid has a person to prank.
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Timmy (A Hat In Time)
Kudos: 9





	1. Bow

“Where are you going?”

Hat Kid froze on the teleporter, the bag over her shoulder making a weird clunking noise. She snapped out of her state and quickly turned around, putting on a fake grin. “Nothing.” Bow Kid pushed away from the doorway and gently took the bag from Hat

She opened it. “Spray paint?”

“I have an explanation.”

“Are you pranking the Mafia again?” Bow’s voice was thick with distrust. Hat couldn’t blame her, since she pranked the Mafia with Mu. And Bow hadn’t really like Mu since Hat had told her about the whole ‘using Time Pieces to take over Earth’ incident.

“No, honest!” Hat pulled out her Dweller mask. “I mean, I’m pranking someone. But, believe me, she deserves it.” Bow cocked her head. “You know Snatcher? This pecking bitch-”

“Language.”

“Is his ex. And back when he was alive, she was really bad for him and she chained him up in her basement for no reason-”

Bow now looked a touch concerned.

“And he died and she froze Subcon and she refuses to leave him alone sometimes. So now she deserves to be pranked!” Hat grinned at her friend when she was finished. Bow was frowning, looking like she was thinking something over. “I got freeze-resistant spray paint so I can-”

“I’m coming.”

“Really?”

Bow nodded, hopping onto the teleporter. “Yep.” Hat stared. “Well, come on.” At her command, the brunette grinned and scrambled on. She took the bag back and pressed the button on her wristwatch.

With a _bloop_ , they were gone.


	2. Timmy

“So, this is the place.”

Thankfully, it seemed like Vanessa wasn’t near the doors because neither of them felt her crushing aura. It also seemed like the ‘freeze-resistant’ part of freeze-resistant paint had done its joke. The graffiti that Bow and Hat had left was still there.

“So, what do you want to do?” Timmy asked.

Hat pulled out a few seed packets and a Time Piece. They exchanged grins.

When they finished, Timmy knocked on the door. The two children ran off giggling all the way back to Snatcher’s hollow. Snatcher, reading a book, and Bow Kid, coloring, gave them weird looks. They refused to say what gave them such big grins.

Although Snatcher had his suspicions when a Subconite reported that a huge hedge of flowers and vines now surrounded Vanessa’s manor, locking her in for a time.

Her shrieks of rage when Snatcher got close made him grin for the rest of the day.


	3. Bathroom Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mu joins the fun.

“I have demands.”

“Seriously?”

There was a chuckle. It was the same one that Mu had given back during their battle against each other. Hat couldn’t help the eye roll. “I know you took Bow and Timmy to some bad guy’s place to vandalize. I want in.”

Hat blinked. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yep.”

“And you couldn’t just _ask_ me this? I have so many ideas!”

There was a moment of silence before there was a grumble of “Shut up.” Then a roll of toilet paper was pushed under the door.


	4. Roles Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role reversal of the toilet.

“Hat Kid.”

“Yeeeesss?”

“Give me the roll. Now.”

“Not until you do something for me.”

“…fine. Once I get it?”

“Sure!”

…

“AHAHAHAHA!”

“Wait- GET BACK HERE!”


End file.
